Akatsuki rehab
by Maki-chan XD
Summary: Insane author & fangirl Maki-chan revives the Akatsuki members, now the s-ranked criminals are forced to do rehab in live within insanity. Yaoi, Yuri, Fangirlness, crack and lots of Deidara ukeness Lemon is guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki rehab (lame ass title, un)

Lately I've been reading a lot of Naruto scans and have completely fallen in love with the Akatsuki (mostly Dei and Hidan though hehe) It really sucks though cause all my favorite characters fall prey to dying somewhere in the series (maybe I should make Sakura a favourite, hehe) I'm seriously bummed now cause both Hidan and Dei have died, un (sniff sniff). So using the forbidden Technique of Orochimaru-sama I've decided to bring all the bad and good people who died back to life and place the baddies in rehab for evilness. As lame as my stories are I hope this will get some readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, un. If I did it'd be super yaoiness and I'd have Hinata as my maid and be Hidan's Jashin-sama, so I don't obviously don't own, un.

Story Starto!

"Unnn, what happened, un?" Deidara moaned as he rubbed his kawaai butt and looked up at his surroundings. "Lord Jashin I'm alive!" Hidan eeped in a ukish way as he awoke; the rest of the people there looking at him strangely. "Wtf un, weren't we dead, un?" Deidara sighed as he saw Hidan doing the whole bow over and pray to Jashin thing right in front of him. Around him was a dimly lit room with cold stone walls and fours, and no artwork what so ever, it was basically dark and empty. Out of the corner of his normal eye the blonde saw a dark shape come towards him, the shape soon came into focus and its features came into view. The strange object was a person with short, shiny blue-black hair, a girl with a large bust; Hidan's attention focussed immediately on her. "Whoa, Lord Jashin is faithful!" 'Ok, are we in heaven or something? The Jashin bible said it'd be different than this but hell I ain't complaining!' The girl had stepped out into the light, now fully visible; she was short and pale, with her glossy blue black hair swept across the one side of her face, her deep green eyes heavily framed by eyeliner. She wore a tight black t-shirt, which showed off her huge bosom shamelessly, with the words 'I'm so emo I cut you.' written across it in deep crimson lettering. Her black jeans were just as tight and hang low on her hips.

"Hello peoples," she said winking playfully at Hidan, who was grinning wildly. "I'm Maki-chan, jonin class ninja and authoress of the 'heaven' series, not that you'd know what that is..." She blushed and looked down at her feet, for the plot one of her books just happened to be lying right next to Tobi, who picked it up and started reading a passage from it- "Yuki pushed the head of his penis into the opening of the younger boy's tender asshole, groaning as it throbbed even harder upon entrance. Shuichi wined, not bothering about the pain, just simply wishing for his void to be filled. In one quick, easy moment Eiri pushed the remainder of his member into Shindou's tight, warm ass. Shuichi howled as he torn, sinking his teeth into his lip to ease some of the pain, his cock spilled sweet precome. The blonde boy did not yet move inside of him, he was still waiting for Shuichi to get used to the stinging; his hand wrapped around the slender boy's damp cock, his thumb rubbing up and down his length."

Maki-chan blushed deeply, "Tobi please stop...." She brushed even more of her ebony locks in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. "Oh I read that one, un. I thought your name sounded failure, un...I would never have guessed such a innocent looking girl such as you could write something as heavy as that, whoa, un." By now the girl was bright, fire truck red; she poked her fingers together nervously. "That is so fucking hot! Makes me wanna dive in Deidara right now to show you how fucking much I love your kinky self!" Maki sprang into life and grinned happily, signaling for Hidan to seme the smaller blonde. "Whoa, un, whatta about danna!? Where's my danna?!" Deidara eeped in a sinfully ukish way, Maki's nose gushing blood as the silver haired sex God pounced poor arty boy.

Danna, or Sasori as the others know him, was staring in awe at his human, non-puppet body, pinching himself and gasping at what pain felt like. "Hehe after you're finished with Jashin boy over there, you can try your new improved danna on for size." Maki's eye's flickered with fangirl evilness, reveling in joy as Hidan butt-raped Deidara for the entire world to see. "Are you enjoying this Maki-chan? Watch me fuck bomb boy to within an inch of his life!" Dei couldn't do much about it, Maki-chan was the Goddess of yaoi and they were her chosen shipping, all he could do was moan in pleasure and embarrassment as Hidan rammed him, ashamed about the fact that being watched got him off.

When Sasori did happen to look in that direction, he was shocked by the intensity of emotions flooding though him as he watched someone else take his Deidara. What was this heat rushing through him, along with something he could only imagine as pain? Seeing Deidara's beautiful face so twisted with feeling and redness, made something within him bubble up. He'd seen his blonde explosive expert like this before, with him, but never understood why Dei's body would do such strange things and why he made those strange sounds. Now he was beginning to understand and share those feelings, just by watching Dei. He liked it, but at the same time loathed it, that bastard Hidan with that smirk on his face making Dei do something only Sasori was meant to do!

Maki screeched, alarming everyone in the room with her, she was shaking and white from the massive blood loss she encountered. The screech just made it all the more embarrassing for Dei, right when that bastard Hidan made him explode was when Maki eeped out. When he was finished Hidan got up and ran to catch the fainting fangirl. "S-shit, that was...wow..." The others sweat dropped, what was meant to be a simple introduction was drawn out into a long boring mass of drivel by Maki▓s yaoi obsession.

"That was strange..." One half of Zetsu sorta uncomfortably broke the silence in the dark room, "Wtf are you talking about? That was fucking hot! I want a piece of Dei's ass!" The other half interrupted and the sctizo arguments began! "I'm next!" Zetsu fought with himself to try get to the panting blonde, his other half against it completely. Tobi was still buried in one of Maki's perverse books. "Deidara-sempai, what's a prostate glad?" The blonde sweat dropped, still trying to recover from Hidan's dominates. "S-sasori-danna-"Sasori blinked, and for the first time since what seemed like forever a hot flush of colour came across his face. "Ag, don't just sit there blushing, un." The former puppet man blinked, he was too busy taking in the intoxicating beauty of the worn out blonde to listen to what he was saying.

Then he remembered, Hidan was the reason his blonde looked like that! A massive feeling bubbled up in Sasori's chest, his body responded naturally, he clenched his teeth and shot Hidan the fiercest look he could. Considering his doll-like looks it was pretty darn scary, Hidan actually shivered, his faith in Jashin quivering in that moment. "Oh don't be such a goddam pussy Hidan!" Kakuzu exclaimed in annoyance, causing Hidan jolt slightly. "At least my fucking dick doesn't fall off in the middle of sex, you money fucking bitch!" Silence befell the room as the Jashinist revealed something they'd never wanted to know about his stitched up lover.

"It's fucking true, Jashin dammit! I've even got a video of it fuckwads!" Maki's eyes were sparkly, undoubtingly imagining the images in her mind; her nose began to bleed to further prove her perverseness. "I sold that, got a bunch for it too"■ Kakuzu stated with a satisfied smile, Hidan gaped in fury, "What the fuck possessed you to sell our fucking porn dude?! Did you even stop to think that your stitch dick may now have been revealed to the whole fucking Jashin dammed fuck world?! FUCK!" Kakuzu held his ears, he didn't even bother listening to his partner's rants, it was the same every damn time. "Who'd buy that shit anyway?" Kisame shook his head, Maki-chan reddened. "Thank fucking Jashin you bought it! I'd fucking mass sacrifice if some random shithead bought it, fuck anyone but you." Maki blushed, "Well it had you in it, hehe."

Oh great, the rest of the Akatsuki thought, they'd been revived and were now in the debt of some crazy, yaoi obsessed Hidan super fangirl, they'd much be better off dead. "That's so fucking hot; a slamming fine chick actually watched that video, oh fuck yeah Jashin!" What Hidan didn't know was that that the 'slamming fine chick', had other stopped paying attention to him, and was now focused on something much more 'fruitful' than him (just for the moment hun :p) "Konan's your name right?" She asked, her eyes directly fixed on other female's bosom, a glint of doom flashed in her eyes. "Y-yes." Maki grinned, a grin akin to that of a school boy standing behind a one-way mirror watching a bevy of busty girls undressing, Konan reacted by smiling nervously; knowing how much she owed this girl, Pein just stared on hopelessly. Konan was much taller than the hostess, who took full advantage of that fact, pretending to lose focus she fell forward and embedded her face into Konan's bosom.

"Aw fuck you could learn a thing or two from this chick, Pein!" The flame haired leader sweatdroped as Hidan high fived the ecchi author, "Oh great, she's perverted in more than one way..." Deidara sighed as he crawled towards his Danna. "Hehe, now the ever cliche' sleeping arrangements and house rules," she pulled herself out of the taller girl's bust, and grinned and the flabbergasted group of former criminals. "Yeah you can all pretty much guess that you'll be living with me now since I was kind enough to resurrect you all..." she paused for a moment to clear her throat, "so yeah you guys will be sleeping with your partners, literally; although I'll have to let Tobi and Zetsu share to be nice to Dei cause I favor him above you all..." The blonde hmphed, somehow, regarding how he'd been treated today, he doubted her severely.

"There are rules though, like 3 only; one you're not allowed to kill or do anything illegal like blow up stuff," Dei and Hidan sighed, "Worship Jashin by beating up people on Mortal Kombat, k? Two, um please don't make fun of my religion or I'll throw out there to Maito Gai, and you don't want that..." Kisame shivered, while Hidan wondered if he'd found another Jashinist. "You're gonna have to do community service to make up for screwing up everyone's lives, I think that's fair, ummm, and possibly group therapy or something lame and cliche' like it."

"Konan can come into to my room and sleep there if she likes," Maki smiled and the blue haired beauty blushed, Pein suddenly felt more emo than he had ever before in his life and that was hectically emo. "I guess I'd better give you guys a tour of the castle, you're allowed to free roam pretty much everywhere except where I say you can't."

End of chapter, please review guys I need a confidence boast more than any thing right now (as usual, Jashin I'm emo ) Feel free to offer any ideas for their community service and stuff, since I'm a crappy writer with only a few ideas so far. Look forward to more Deidara ukeness and more revived dead peoples, I hope you guys like this chapter XD


	2. SasoDei, fangirls, and Jashiness

Akatsuki Rehab part2

The Akatsuki have been revived and placed in the control of the insane fangirl and author Maki-chan. Will they survive rehab , community service, Maki s fangirlishness, and yaoi attacks? Read to find out! (Excuse the poor quality of my writing cause I really do suck, please please review and boast my low low confidence)  
I do not own Naruto and many people are thankful for that (those non yaoi loving bastards whom I greatly dislike...) New fangirl introduced! (as if one wasn t enough lol)

The beginning of the story (Lord save us lol)

This pretty outright sucked. Kakuzu was in debt to some completely insane, raving perverted bisexual manic author. He had to work for her without any mention of pay, and do who knows what kind of weird community service , and possibly all sorts of badly writing poorly humoured things. Living with all the crazy mother fuckers he thought he had finally got rid of. At least the place was nice enough. It was some stupidly cliche stone castle which looked like it had been taken straight out of the Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion with all its terribly medieval/ role-play d cor. It was expensive looking, at least. He wondered how much some lucky bastard got swindling money out of the loony bitch. Suddenly a shriek sounded. A fangirl shriek... Oh shit not more of this, he thought with discourage.

"Narumi Hisoka!!! My partner in yaoi-crimes!!! Eeee!!!" Kakuzu shook his head, he might as well see what was going on. It was by the sound of it, yet another fangirl, since he heard the shriek from what must have been the other side of the stupidly medieval, gothic looking place. Since he was a ninja and the authoress was too lazy to describe the walk across the castle (he wouldn t have walked past that much anyway) he just teleported straight to the scene, in the ever cliche great hall, which had shounen ai/yaoi pics of Kyou Kara Moau hanging on the stone walls, he found two fangirls gloping (how fun lol)

The one was (of course) Maki-chan, the other, well Kakuzu hadn t bothered to remember her name. She was taller than Maki-chan, with dark skin and fuzzy hair, wearing a Knight Hunter s cosplay outfit (she watched the anime not me so I m not sure which character lol) Is he the one that gets steamy with the hotty Hidan?! Kakuzu sweatdroped, he really didn t need this... This is the lucky bastard yes! Yo Kakuzu this is Narumi, she s my castle-mate and co-author and bff ever! Two of them? I have to live with two of them?! The hell...

Oh God this fic is starting to suck I need to get one of you guys into community service, now! Make used her fangirl powers to travel to the victim s room.  
(If you bothered to read all that crap, I ll gladly present you, my loyal reader, to SasoDeiness heaven, omg spoiler, if only )

...

Sasori s new body looked amazing, the way his creamy human skin glistened in the faint light, he d taken off his Akatsuki robe and was now seated next to Deidara on the satin smothered double canopy bed, sinking in slightly from the immense softness. "How does you re new body feel danna?" Deidara asked without taking his eyes off Sasori for a second, watching with intoxication as his chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing.

"It s...it takes some getting used but I m sure I ll come to enjoy it." His deeply feathered brown eyes gazed deeply into Deidara's; the intense look brought a deep blush to the younger boy s face. "I-I could help you to learn, um how to um use it properly un, in a um way you d enjoy un." Sasori smiled warmly, "It can t be too different from using a puppet body, although it might be a bit more responsive..."

Deidara sighed as Sasori moved in and pressed his warm lips to the boy's, letting his tongue slide over the moist cherries and poke into the entrance. Deidara responded by kissing a little more roughly, his tongue caressing his master's. Sasori froze as a blast of heat shot through his body and slowly settled in his groin. "Ah, it is more responsive after all..."

Deidara tried to wait for the puppet master to settle, but the wait was putting agony on his throbbing body. "Erm, danna... Hmm, I hate keeping other people waiting so..." Deidara looked at him pleadingly. "Alright, but you re going to have to become my puppet for this," Chakra strings developed from the tip of the redhead s fingers; in one swift movement he bound Deidara to them. "What are you planning on doing danna?" Swiftly moving his wrists Sasori command his brand new puppet to undo the front of his robe and toss it aside, pulling the strings again Sasori brought Deidara to within inches of himself. The boyish manipulator lowered his head down to front of Deidara s bulging pants, running his tongue over his lips ever so slowly... "mmm danna what I don t understand i-is if you hate keeping people w-waiting so l-long why are you going s-so slow, unnn?"

"Silence my puppet," he breathed as he began to unzip the blonde's pants, taking his time much to Deidara s annoyance. "as I explained to you so many times before, art is something beautiful that s meant to last...even if you disagree you surely won t be complaining once I'm inside of you will you?" Deidara twitched, that damn danna had to bring up his stupid art opinions didn't he? His complaints, however, were silenced as Sasori took the entire length of his in his mouth, sucking heavily.

Elsewhere (gotta cut off to fangirls cuz Sasori takes forever )

The whole puppet thing, lol you have such a twisted mind ^^ Narumi lolled with Maki as the listened out side SasoDei s room. Indeed I do, hehe do you think we should wait until they re finished to inform Deidara about his task? Kakuzu shook his head, the two fangirls were giggling immaturely as they listened to the sounds from the room, the walls were apparently very thin indeed.

"It sounds like it s gonna take a while, hehe try go into your room right next door and listen from there." Kakuzu shrugged and walked limply to the cast-iron door and pushed it open with a loud creak. Inside, Hidan was already lying naked in a pool of his own blood, the red lines connecting the Jashin symbol smeared. "What the hell are you doing?" The silver haired man sneered and pulled the bloodstained kunai out of his chest and throw at the older man who dodged it with out any effort. "What the fuck does it look like?! You haven t been here for a day and you re already completely retarded?" He ran his hand through his thickly matted silver hair, his hands netted from the tangle the drying blood had caused.

"Listen to that whore moan like a fucking sick horse, shit that Sasori fucker got a luck with that one," Kakuzu ignored his partner and attempted to read a old issue of the financial times, though a naked and blood-covered Hidan, and the pleasure stricken moans of the people in the room next to him made it extremely hard to do so. "Kakuzu help me lick this shit off," Hidan lifted his arm and attempted to lap up the sticky remains of dried blood, but it getting tiring and some areas were beyond his reach.

He tore his eyes away from the paper to glance at his frustrated partner, crimson covering his well build body, his wound still leaking fresh blood which run down quickly and settled where it could. Hidan was sick of waiting for his partner s slow reaction; he steeped of the ground, out of the circle and leapt on the spellbound miser. "Shit now you've got me covered in your mess," Hidan responded roughly by tearing his fingers into the stitches on Kakuzu s back, a sharp pain shot through as Hidan torn at the flesh with his fingernails.

"Shut up and slam that sorry piece of meat you call a penis, right into my fucking hole, lick the fucking blood off my body; is that too hard for you to handle eh fuckwit?" Shit this man was demanding, but compared to what had demanded in the past it was pretty straight forward. He bit hard onto a blood covered patch in his lover s skin, sucking up the iron tasting drug that had settled there. "Fuckit let me feel you! May the Lord Jashin hear my prayers as I bound my body and blood with my sacrificial partner! May the fuckwads making their puny fuck in the room next door hear my faith in you!"

...

Finally it was getting going, oh God how he had missed it. Sasori's finger rubbing round the edge of his rim, slowly poking in and out of it, sliding against his insides. And they went in with so much ease too, them widening him didn't hurt the slightest. In fact Deidara twitched with pleasure when his danna probed with numerous fingers, moving so perfectly with the practise he d gained from mastering his puppets.

But just those fingers weren't enough, Deidara needed to be crammed full with something only his danna could give him. He arched and pushed down, trying to get Sasori's fingers in as deep as possible. "I need more danna, ah please un." Sasori blinked, his beautiful doll-like face flushed, his lips damp and swollen. So Sasori obeyed the whim of his puppet, sliding his fingers out and leaving him empty for a moment.

His hand grasped his hard shaft as he directed it towards his lover s ring. He pressed the head onto it, almost being sucked straight in. Sasori took his time and went in slowly, while his hand pumped over Deidara's damp cock. "Fuckit danna just bang me un!" The redhead nipped at the blonde s ear to remind him who was in control.  
"I am your master, am I not?" Deidara nodded, his face strained with the frustration of being only a quarter full. "It s just, I m so hard danna, I can t hold on un." Sasori pushed in deep, causing the blonde to tremble. "Silence my puppet," With that he filled Deidara completely, he moaned at the sensation of his cock being embraced all over by the fleshy walls. "Oh so full unn..."

Sasori slid down, and thrust up fast, hitting his partner s prostrate. This time, his own self-control fading, he couldn t help but dive in faster and faster each time. Deidara moaned his name, his ass hugging his partner s length passionately. "Danna, oh mm un!" He d lasted pretty long this time, but in the end the pleasure became too much. And soon Deidara's come seemed to be covering everywhere. With Sasori still moving back and forth inside of him. Shit! The puppet master tensed, his juices now overflowing in the blonde's anus.

I think I like being human better after all. Sasori sighed breathlessly.

"Whaaa!!! That was so hot!!!" Both fangirls were shrieking from out side the room. "Danna..." Sasori didn't respond, he slumped awkwardly and clenched his teeth as the sounds from Hidan and Kakuzu's room came through. They barely had time to make themselves deceit before a huge explosion came blasting down their door. "ART IS A BLAST!!!!!" Maki screamed as she rushed in, her lackey following quickly behind her.

The two were silent with wtf looks plastered upon their faces. "Deidara ^^" the blonde sweat-dropped, "lucky you!!! We re going to send you off to community service now, enjoy!" His face twisted, "What? What the hell do I have to do un?" Her eyes glinted, just as soon as you re dressed we're sending your uke ass off to go clean up an art museum. Narumi quickly wiped out a tourniquet for her partner s rapidly bleeding noise. "What the hell un?"

...

Well that s the end of it...I m really sorry if it ended up sucking, the writing wasn t structured at all, er I hate it it s turning out to be a plot less ploy full of crappy sex scenes, I ve flamed myself enough so please don t add to it.  
If by some miracle you actually enjoyed this please let me know...I need encouragement bad, thankies


	3. Sasori's surpize!

Akatsuki Rehab part3 ZOMJ I m back ! With yet another crazy yaoi filled chapter! Last we left off Maki-chan was sending Deidara on the first community service mission of the story, yay for its lameness ^^ this chapter I have a surprise for Sasori no Danna, hehehe Disclaimer: I sooo do not own Naruto, oh Jashin no. Naruto belongs to its brilliant creator Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, I just build on the yaoi elements that were already there lol ^^ May the lameness begin!

Was this crazy bitch actually serious? She wanted him, to get up, drag on some clothes and go march off to do some retarded community service, all right after he had just had the most AMAZING sex ever with his resurrected lover?! Oh hell no! Dei would not go that way! And what about Sasori, did she expect him to go off without him, leave him here in this madhouse? No, he had been away from Sasori no Danna too long!

"Deidara if you don t get out here soon I ll ship you off naked to the sand s Kazekage!" The blonde gulped, the last thing he wanted was to be raped by the leader of Sunagakure. The strangely cute red head who sort of reminded him of his danna? Ok, so maybe it wasn t the LAST he wanted, being tentacled in the ass by Kakuzu seemed far worse. Only someone as fucked up as Hidan would like that. And judging by the screams and load prayers to Jashin he was right. Deidara sighed and threw on a simple pair of black pants and midriff exposing top, grumbling as he did, "Hey Sasori no Danna I gotta go for a while, un?" The red head was already fast asleep, Deidara sweat dropped and closed the door behind him and he went out. Outside he spotted the last person he wanted to see at that moment, well maybe 4th last after Tobi and the insane fangirls. It was Zetsu, staring up at the ceiling arguing with himself about what time period the castle might have been build, the blonde hoped he could slip past without the insane plant man noticing him, "Hey there, Dei-chan,"

The blonde scowled, "What do you want un?" One half of Zetsu smiled, which really crept him out. The white/black man stalked closer, slowing beginning to corner in on Dei. "You look sooo tasty I could just eat you," that was it! Deidara flung a piece of clay he had moulded earlier and run off as the explosion sounded throughout the building. "I never get any luck." The white half sighed sadly, somehow untouched by the blast. "It s cause you got no player skills, nigga." The black half snapped back and a fight started with each side trying to punch and stab the other. As soon as Deidara was out of sight Narumi skipped past straight into Sasori and Deidara s room, and almost convulsed when she saw how hawt Akasuna looked sleeping with only a low riding satin duvet covering him. "AHHH UKE!!!!!!!!!!" Sasori woke up rapidly and stared in terror at the dark skinned fan girl. "Oh hello hehe my wife asked me to tell you that a fan left a present for you and wants you to go see what it is ^^" Sasori looked at her strangely, holy shit the fangirls are married? when did that happen? He tried to keep his calm and rubbed the side of his temple, trying to cool the headache that was rapidly approaching. "Sheesh, alright, alright, I ll be there in a second. Man I hate being a real boy."

Sasori did not know what the fuck was going on, and didn t feel like wasting anytime trying to find out. He threw a random outfit and walked out, slamming the door behind him, looking VERY annoyed. He travelled through out the labyrinth of cold stone walls, layered with tapestries of various yaoi fanarts, following the fan girlish shrieks he managed to find the room they had called him to. He d walked all the way a large seating room, filled with old velvet covered crimson chairs and gleaming dark wood furnishing. I here, what is it you wanted to show me? The two fangirls broke apart from what seemed like a never ending glomping session.

"As my wifey said, a fan of your work was kind enough to send you a gift, go see what it is." Sasori sighed, the present was inside a large crate, and had a heart covered note attached. He read it out loud, "Dear Akasuna no Sasori, I have long been inspired by your wonderful creations, even though my favourite works of yours got broken by you the last time we met...any way your work has encouraged me to start creating puppets of my own. I sent you my very first creation, I hope you like him. Love your biggest fan, Kankuro." He was suddenly very interested in the contents of the box now, that Kakuzu kid was good, a little creepy, but good. He might have skill as a puppet crafter.

The red head almost jumped as the box started to shake, and glanced down and read the rest of the note: He s a little special With trembling hands Sasori slowly reached to open the crate, what he saw would change him for the rest of his life. Inside lay a little wooden puppet hugging its knees, it saw Sasori and leapt up excitedly, "I WANNA BE A REEAL BOY DADDY!"

WTF?! Sasori lay stunned with the puppet boy hugging him with all its strength. "Meet your new adoptive father, Sasori this is Pinocchio-kun!" "Daddy ^^" The red head cursed the world, and Kankuro, who had made him a clearly defective puppet son to look after. "You forgot about the second one." Maki said as she entered the room, dragging along a second crate on a set of roller wheels. "What?! There s more? How could this get any worse?" Sasori spoke too soon, as Maki took a thick chock chip cookie out from her hoodys and threw it down the ground and quickly ducked behind one of her velvet chairs.

The crate started to vibrate violently before erupting in a rain of cheap pine splinters, a blue blur rushed out and snatched up the vulnerable biscuit and shoving it into its gapping mouth. "WANT MORE COOKIE!!!!!" Sasori s eyes widened till they practically popping out of his head. The cookie monster? Wtf? Maki picked up the note that was attached to the crate before it exploded and tossed it the trauma stricken puppet master. "Dear Sasori, I have spent many sessions on Wikipedia and countless other websites trying to find out everything about you. I was able to discover, that like me, you grew up watching Muppets and consumed unhealthy amounts of sugar while doing so. I thought you d like my special creation, I tried my best 3 love Kankuro." The redhead s face fell, he looked at the thing drooling on the floor in front of him, "What the hell am I supposed to do with them?" The blue thing had started smacking itself on the head, while the other thing was constantly poking its new parent. "You ll learn to live with them, congratulations Sasori, you now have your very own unique family ^^"


End file.
